The present invention relates to a dry process for continuous and speedy treatment of discarded rubber waste with an intention to recycle the rubber waste without water and air pollution as in a conventional rubber recycling process. Pulverized rubber waste in the dimension of 20-40 mesh are preheated in an air tight vessel at 100.degree.-200.degree. C., and then delivered to a fast reactor by conveyor belt to blend with many kinds of additives, the mixture is further stirred by way of a motor, converting the used rubber waste into recycled rubber powder which is subjected to a refinery process so as to obtain recycled rubber material at the end of the process. There will be no air and water pollution produced in the process and no foul smell of pine tar will be generated either. The process can mass treat rubber waste in such a manner that it can effectively economize the time and labor used in the production thereof.
The present invention intends to provide a pollutionless and low-cost process to turn used or discarded rubber waste into reusable rubber material so as to effectively alleviate the current enviromental pollution problem.
Generally, at present, used or discarded rubber waste is recycled by way of a steam method wherein, as shown in FIG. 1, pulverized rubber waste A of the dimension of 20-40 mesh is first mixed with desulfurizing agent, pine tar and calcium carbonate at a temperature of 40.degree.-80.degree. C. and under a pressure of 6-13 kg/cm.sup.2 in process B; and the mixture is in the following proportion: desulfurizing agent 0.1%-1%, pine tar 15%-20%, and calcium carbonate 15%-20%. The so blended mixture is then delivered into a steaming vessel and undergoes steaming operation in process C for about 6 to 13 hours so as to obtain recycled rubber powder which is then subject to a cooling process D. After 6 to 10 hours of cooling, a refining process E is carried out to get recycled rubber material F.
Such prior art process must take a steaming step for about 6-13 hours in one aspect and the discharged water produced in the steaming process is the main source of pollution; and the various gases produced therein will get the air polluted at the same time. Such pollution has been seriously rejected by people living around a factory in any developed country. Moreover, the time consumed and labor used in this prior art are another two disadvantages.